I'll Try To Fix You
by clonepuff
Summary: Cosima loved Science, used to live and breathe Science. Until an experiment gone wrong took the life of her father. School starts in a month and she's not sure if it would be as great without him guiding her, then she meets Delphine. A girl whose world was turned upside down when her parents decided to fly her over to San Francisco, and she sees this as a fresh start.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I have no idea how I even managed to write this story, I don't even think I'm fit for writing anything like at all, but all I know is that the whole idea came up when I couldn't sleep and I had spent five days of resisting myself from writing but the idea just grew bigger and bigger. This is my very first fanfic and I hope whoever reads it will enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Hey Cos. I dropped by your house but no one was home. I just wanted to check up on you. We haven't seen you for a month now." Cosima sighed as she continue to listen to her voicemail. "We miss you, Cosima." Said her friends.

"Hey baby. I miss you. You haven't been answering my calls and replying to any of my messages. I really want to see you and be with you through all this. I love you. Please call me back." Said Shay, Cosima's on and off girlfriend.

She sighed once more before shutting off her phone, and lying on her bed, arms sprawled out. She just got back from her early walk in the park where her father took her every morning when she was a kid. She closed her eyes and felt the mattress dip. She looked to her side and smiled weakly at her dog, Dalton. "Hey buddy." Cosima said as she pat its head. The dog crawled closer to her and she felt a tear slid down her face as she hugged him.

" _Hey darling!" Her father greeted her as she walked through the door and into their living room.  
"How was first day of high school?" He asked._

" _It was fine. Made some new friends." Cosima smiled._

" _That's great! But you know what's greater than that?" He smiled._

" _What?" Cosima asked excitedly. Cosima watched as her father got up and said "I'll be back." With a smile. Then quickly headed to the garage._

 _After a minute, he returned with his hands behind his back. "Close your eyes." He ordered. Cosima did what she was told, but a big smile was plastered on her face._

 _Her smile grew bigger as she felt something lick her hand. "Open your eyes." Her father said._

 _She opened her eyes and squealed. "You got me a puppy?!" Her father only nodded in response as he watched his daughter play with the puppy, a smile also plastered on his face. Cosima has always wanted a puppy but she never got one when she was younger because they kept on moving from state to state or from one country to another. But as they've settled in San Francisco Colton decided it was time for her daughter to get what she always wanted._

" _I've always wanted a puppy! Thank you so much dad!" Cosima said as she jumped beside her father and hugged him tight. "You're welcome, kiddo. What are you going to name it?" He asked. Cosima looked deep in thought and smiled as she said, "Dalton."_

Cosima had fallen asleep with Dalton snuggled beside her. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that she'd been asleep for 3 hours. She took a deep breath before sitting up and slowly exhaling. "Damn it." She muttered under her breath. The sun was still up and she had no idea what else to do. She had considered calling Sarah and ask her to come over but she'd also rather be alone to avoid being asked how she's holding up. She got out of bed, changed her clothes, and went downstairs. She filled Dalton's food and water bowl, then went out of the house.

She didn't exactly know where to go at first, but as she sat down on the bench in the new park, Hillsdale Family Grounds, seven blocks away from where she was this morning, she felt rather good. There were many people but it wasn't enough to say it that it was crowded. She sat there and watched the people and wished that she took Dalton with her.

"Hey," A guy with messy long hair greeted her and sat down on the other end of the bench. Cosima only looked at him then went back to watching the children play Frisbee.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" He asked. Cosima shook her head side to side. He hummed as Cosima pulled out a joint from her pocket and lit it. "Is that a hobby of yours?" Cosima asked pointing to the camera hanging from the guy's neck. "Oh, yeah. My mom hates it though. Thinks it's bullshit." He chuckled.

"You got any hobbies?" He asked her. Cosima put up her joint and Tony understood right away. "Do you smoke?" Cosima asked. "Tried it once, sophomore year. Didn't really like it." He replied. "Really? You seem like, you know." Said Cosima, shrugging her arms. "I'm kidding bro. Hit me up." Said Tony. Cosima passed it on and Tony inhaled a few times before passing it back to her. "That's some good shit. Where'd you get it?" He asked. "I grew it myself." Cosima answered. "Congratulations dude. It's fucking awesome." He looked at his watch and choked a bit. "Fuck, is it really almost 5pm?" He asked himself and Cosima raised her eyebrows. "Well, duty calls. I'm Tony, by the way." He stood up and held his hand in front of her. "Cosima." She said, as she shook it. Tony smiled and started to move away from the bench. "Thanks for the hit Cosima. See you whenever bro." He said before turning around and walking away.

That was odd. Cosima thought. She took the last hit and stubbed it before flicking it away.

"Dalton!" Cosima called out as she entered the house. Dalton came running towards her and jumped excitedly as he reached his master. Cosima had a warm smile and patted his head. "Come on, let's watch whatever's on tv."

"Cosima, darling. Wake up." said her mother, Olivia, gently shaking her. Cosima had fallen asleep, this time on the couch with the television left on. "What time is it?" Cosima asked as she sat up. She looked around to see where Dalton is and smiled when she saw him sleeping on the other couch. "It's past midnight darling." Said Olivia. "How was your day?" She asked Cosima. The only response she got from the young woman was a shrug before standing up and heading to the stairs. "Don't shut me out, Cosima." Her mother said. "We can talk about it, I guarantee you, it'll make you feel better." She offered. Cosima stopped by the foot of the stairs and turned to her mother. "I'm not shutting you out like you did with me, I just want to be left alone." Cosima said bitterly before heading up to her room.

The next day Cosima woke up to her alarm clock blaring. She knocked it off the table and it fell to the floor but still continued to make noises. "Ugh." Cosima groaned. She rolled off the side, grabbed the clock and threw it to the wall. The thing broke and Cosima rolled back to other side of her bed. "Stupid thing." She muttered before closing her eyes again. She desperately wanted to go back to sleep but couldn't. She got up and headed to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her hair was a mess, and her eyesight is getting worse. "This is fucking ridiculous." She said as she stared at herself. An idea was swirling in her head and she couldn't wait to actually think it through. She took off her clothes and got in the shower. She was quickly lost in her thoughts as she stepped in and felt the water trickle down her skin. Once she was done, she went back to her room. For the past month, Cosima had only been wearing anything she could grab from her cabinet not caring about how she looked. Today, she went through her closet and put on something a little more decent than what she's been wearing recently.

"Well I guess I look alright." She said to herself, looking in the mirror.

Cosima headed downstairs and Dalton was already waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. "Good morning Dalton!". His tail was wagging in excitement as he followed her master to the kitchen. Cosima grabbed his food and water bowl and filled it. "Today's going to be a good day, Dalton. I have a feeling." She smiled as she watched her pet eat. "I'm gonna head out buddy, be a good boy."

"So, what it'll be young lady?" A man covered in tattoos asked Cosima.

"I kind of want a dandelion, right here." She pointed to the middle of her left arm. "I see." The man said before grabbing Cosima's left arm and examining her skin. "Yeah, I can do a dandelion. I actually got some designs right here." He said as he reached for a book with his designs, under the table. He opened it and scanned through the designs. "Here." He said as he passed it on to Cosima. She looked through it for a while and smiled when one design caught her eye. "This one."

"Come back here next week so I can check up on your new ink." The man reminded. "I will. And thanks!" Said Cosima before heading out of the tattoo parlor.

Cosima looked at her tattoo and smiled to herself. She had two more things she wanted to do, she quickened her pace and headed to a salon down the street.

It was a week later when Cosima went back to Hillsdale Family Grounds, this time she took Dalton with her. "Go play with the other dogs." She said as she removed his leash. He looked at her for approval and when Cosima nodded, he ran off to the other dogs.

"You look different." Tony said as he approached the bench was sitting on.

"Do I?" Cosima asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"I like the dreads. Was thinking of getting mine done but since you've beaten me to it, I'll stick with the mullet." Said Tony, obviously faking the sad face.

"Well the mullet suits you, so." Cosima said with a grin.

"Haha. Very funny, dreads."

Cosima and Tony had spent one and a half hour talking. Cosima was surprised they got along in such a small amount of time. She's learned more of Tony spending most of his time 'capturing moments' as he put it and he's part of this sort of underground artists which Cosima recalls that Felix, Sarah's foster brother, is a part of. Tony didn't really ask much about Cosima since he can tell that the girl wasn't willing to give anything away just yet and he respected that. Tony's phone rang, and he immediately took it out of his pocket and sighed. "It's my mom." He said, annoyance painted all over his face. "Hey mom."

Cosima's attention was caught when a tall blonde girl with curly hair, carrying a basket, sat down on the ground and was instantly surrounded by dogs. Cosima watched the girl take out some things covered in foil, opened them and gently put them on the ground. Even with her new glasses, Cosima still couldn't get a clear view of the girl because of the dogs crowding her but a smile formed on her face when she saw the girl give Dalton some food and pet him.

Once Tony was off the phone he looked at Cosima and followed her gaze.

"Oh, that's Mr. & Mrs. Cormier's daughter. They're my neighbor, like three houses away or whatever. She comes around at this hour to feed the dogs running around. She usually goes home 20 minutes after all that." Tony informed her, his finger pointing at the blonde girl.

"You know her?" Cosima asked. "Nah, girl's a house prisoner most of the time, that's what my mother said, and she's only been here for a month and a half." He answered.

"Oh. Where is she from?"

"Well the Cormier's are French, so maybe she came from France or who knows, boarding school somewhere far away."

"Cool." Said Cosima. Her eyes still focused on the girl.

"Anyway, I was thinking, there's an art rave tomorrow. Wanna come?" Tony asked.

Cosima looked at him and blinked twice before saying, "Yeah, sure."

"Meet me here tomorrow before 6PM." Tony informed. "Well, hate to say this dreads, but I gotta jet." Said Tony as he stood up.

"Alright, well, it was nice talking to you again Tony." Replied Cosima.

"Like the glasses by the way." Tony said before heading up the street.

Cosima turned her attention back to the girl feeding the dogs but she was no longer at the spot. Cosima looked around and saw her on the farther side of the park probably heading home. She calls  
Dalton and they start their walk home.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's the 2nd chapter. I wanted to introduce Delphine in the first part of this chapter but then I didn't exactly know how to, then I gave my brain a few days to come up with something and I hope it's not as disappointing as I think it is. Anyway, I'm getting the hang of how this site works so that's a good start. Lol. And thanks to SilverWing312, mckenzy prepon for the review and follow! And AMAZED96, YellowShadow, , lazylizamy, my life my idols, sytyue, Geek-M0nkey, SpookyCj, Underground Fangirl, and cosima23 for the favorites/follows! Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

Cosima and Tony arrived in a parking lot and as soon as they found a spot, they exited the car and went down a small alley. They reached an abandoned building and Cosima immediately felt fear. Tony felt the shift in Cosima so he turned to her and said "Dude, relax." He opened the door and let her go in first. When she got in, she was instantly met with loud music blasting from the speakers, people jumping up and down to the beat. There was a crowd forming at the corner that caught Cosima's attention. She walked towards the crowd and saw a lot of paint scattered.

"That's Mark! He's a newbie!" shouted Tony as he watched a boy paint on a huge canvas laying on the floor. "Who's the girl?" Asked Cosima. "Oh, that's Gracie. Also a newbie, but that girl has mad skills!" After a while of watching the two newbies, Tony dragged Cosima to the bar. "Want a drink?" Tony asked as Cosima sat down on the stool. "I'll have whatever you're having."

"Hey! Two tequilas over here!" He shouted. The barmaid, wearing a leather jacket, turned her attention on Tony and smiled. "Ah, there he is!" She greeted him with a fist bump. Cosima's ears perked up at the sound of the voice. "Sarah?" Cosima called out. "Cos?!" Sarah said with a huge smile on her face. Tony got his drink and wandered off to take pictures.

"Bloody hell Cosima. You look different!" Said Sarah. "Is it a good different or a bad different?" Cosima asked. "Good different," Said Sarah as she leaned on the bar to reach for Cosima's dreadlocks. "Definitely." She finished. "If we'd known that Tony would be the one to get you out of the house, we would've introduced him to you ourselves. How'd you know him?" Sarah asked. "Sorry. I met him in the new park. Hillsdale?" Said Cosima, unsure of the name. "Yeah, yeah. He lives near Hillsdale." Sarah replied. "How long have you known him?" Cosima asked Sarah. "Hm, I don't a year or two. Met him through Felix, got me interested in the whole photography shite for a good 2 days then I wasn't." Sarah shrugged. The two girls talked some more when a guy stood a few inches away from Cosima's side, eyeing her.

"Well fuck me, who do we have here?" Said the guy wearing a huge amount of eyeliner as he twirled Cosima's lock.

"Don't recognize me, Felix?" Cosima asked as she turned to face him. Felix looked at her up and down and opened his mouth but no words came out. He looked at her again and his eyes went wide.

"COSIMA?!" He yelled out. Cosima burst out laughing followed by Sarah. The boy's mouth hung open and he just kept staring at her. Sarah got out of the bar, stood beside him and punched his arm. "Ow! Damn it, Sarah!" said Felix. "Why you wearing glasses and these dreadlocks?! What have you been doing?!" He asked. Cosima smiled at him before drinking her beer. "I needed a change, I guess." Cosima shrugged. "Good point." Sarah interrupted. Felix nodded his head and took a swig of the vodka that he stole from another table. "As much as I'd like to talk about all this, this is not the right place so, come on bitches!" Said Felix as he grabbed the two girls' arms and led them to the dance floor. Later on, Tony joined them and the rest of the night went incredibly well for them.

* * *

"I don't know what to do here anymore . I know I said it'll be a new start but they won't even let me go anywhere but this park across the street." Delphine whispered to her phone. "Maybe they want you to get used to the neighborhood or something.." Said Eliza, Delphine's best friend back in France. "Get used to this neighborhood, really? I haven't gone anywhere, even the mall, because whenever I ask for permission, they always say no. So how would I get used to all this?" Delphine sighed. She got a feeling that her best friend isn't in the mood for her rants so she decided to ask the other girl about the new happenings in her life. After an hour, Delphine put off her phone and went to sleep.

The next day she awoke to a sound of knocking on her door. "Delphine, breakfast is ready!" She heard her stepmother yell from the other side. "Merde." She muttered sunder her blanket. "I'll be down in a minute." Delphine replied. She got out of her bed and changed her clothes. Today was another day, she sighed. She'd been looking forward to school but the days have been going incredibly slow for Delphine and she can't believe that there's still a week remaining before school starts.

She'd often think about the life she had left in France and if she had stayed, what would her life be there now? Sure, she'd only been in San Francisco for a month but for Delphine, a lot can happen even in the shortest amount of time. After a few minutes Delphine decided to go down and she was met by her stepmother's stare from the dining table. Delphine flashed her a small smile and she returned it with nod.

"What are your plans today, Delphine?" her father asked as he read the newspaper. "I was wondering if you'd let me go to the mall?" Delphine asked. Maximus stopped reading and looked at his daughter, and to his new wife, Margaret, who shook her head side to side. "Sorry darling, but not today." Delphine knew this would happen, like always, but today she's decided to push them. "School starts next week and I barely have any clothes." She stated. "I bought you clothes Delphine. Why don't you wear them?" Margaret asked. Delphine rolled her eyes and said "I don't like them." Her father put down the newspaper and sighed. "Delphine," He said as he got his wallet out. "Go buy something nice." He finished as he handed her money. "But Maximus, I'm sure Delphine doesn't know how to get there." Margaret interrupted. "I'm sure I can take care of myself." Delphine said, completely irritated. Margaret was about to speak but Maximus beat her to it. "Just don't stay out too late."

After a horrible breakfast, Delphine locked herself in her room. She thought of going to the mall after eating but figured it'd still be closed so she decided to finish the book she's been reading for a few days. An hour later, Delphine heard the front door close and that meant Margaret had already left for work. She went downstairs and headed to the kitchen to get some crackers. She went back to the living room, sat on the couch, and turned the tv on. She flicked through channels before settling on a cooking show. After the show, Delphine looked at the clock and saw that it was already past 11. She got up and immediately went up to her room to shower.

* * *

In the afternoon, Sarah, Felix, and Tony decided to surprise Cosima. They all rode Tony's pickup and when they got to her house, Felix went out of the car first while Sarah asked Tony if she could be the one to park his car. Felix knocked on the door but there was no answer. He turned the knob and it was unlocked.

"Hello darling! How you d-Oh my god, it's hideous." Felix said once he laid his eyes on Cosima who's wearing a white fuzzy sweater, and lying on the couch upside down. "What?" Cosima asked as she sat up. "It's like you've been mounted by a llama." He said. "Shut up." Cosima replied, slapping Felix's arm.

"Oi, oi, geek monkey!" Said Sarah as she walked inside Cosima's house followed by Tony who greeted, "Sup bro!" They both sat down beside Cosima while Felix remained standing. "What are ya doing?" asked Sarah as she squinted her eyes to see what's on Cosima's laptop. "Nothing." She replied. "We have an emergency." Said Felix. "What?" Asked Tony. "Are you people blind?" He asked, throwing his hands in mid-air. "Look at her." He said, pointing his hands on Cosima. "She looks terrible." Sarah and Tony looked at the girl sandwiched between them. "I don't see anything wrong." Said Tony. Sarah spent a few more seconds and looked at Felix. "What?" She looked at Cosima again and said "What are you wearing?" She asked. "I had a chill you guys." Said Cosima, crossing her arms. "Oh yeah?" Said Felix. He grabbed Cosima's arm, forcing her to stand up. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her side to side then up and down. "You need a new wardrobe."

Delphine had found her way to the mall and started wandering around. She went to a few stores but none of the clothing got her attention. She went another floor up and noticed a record store. There were not much people inside so she decided to go in. She noticed four people talking to the clerk, two boys carrying some shopping bags, and two girls who were drinking soda. Her eyes landed on the girl wearing glasses and Delphine had to bite the inside of her cheeks as the girl looked at her and smiled, which she returned with a shy smile before looking away and walking to one of the album racks. Delphine looked up as she heard one of them bid the clerk goodbye and she took one last look at the girl as they go out of the store.

"Anything I can help you with?" Asked the clerk, now standing beside Delphine. She looked at him and blinked rapidly. "Are…. You okay?" He asked. "O-oui." Delphine stuttered. "Not from around here?" He asked. "Non. I…" She trailed off. "Um, I'll take this." Delphine said as she put up The Cure's album. "Hm. Good taste. My friend loves The Cure, I've heard them countless times but, I love Battlestar Galactica's soundtrack more than anything else." He said as he grabbed the album from Delphine's hands and motioned for her to follow him to the cashier. "I'm Scott." He said as he fixed his eyeglasses that's almost falling off. "Delphine." She answered. She handed Scott money for the album as he put it in a small plastic. "Here you go, and your change." He said as he handed the items to Delphine. "Thank you." She said with a smile and left.

* * *

 **Okay, so how was that? It's short, I know. :( Not entirely sure if that's even a good way to end this chapter but life happened. Anyway reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I'm really sorry this one took so long. Originally, I was going to post this chapter 3 days after I posted chapter 2 but then I had exams and everything just went haywire. Anyway, shout out to the new followers of this story! And to justapunkrockho, Nipples, Guest (May 19), and Jen, I'm glad you're liking this so far! :D**

* * *

"Dude that chick you were checking out in the store yesterday, I spoke to her after you guys left and I don't think she's from here." Scott said to Cosima through the phone. "Really?" Cosima asked. "I don't know dude. She just didn't say much." He replied. "Oh god Scotty, you can't just say that she's not from here cause she didn't say much." Cosima said followed by a laughter. "Very funny, Cosima." He said. "Oh Scott, you need to get laid." Scott huffed and replied, "I've given up hope in getting laid Cosima. You know that." Cosima smiled as an idea popped in her head. "When does school start again, Scott?" She asked. "It's next week Cosima." He answered. "Right, right. Well, I gotta go now Scott. Bye!" Cosima immediately ended the call and put her phone on silent. She opened up her laptop and logged in on her facebook account and went through her friends list to find some schoolmates who may be a match for Scott. She smiled to herself as she saw a familiar face on her friends list and clicked on the girl's photo to get to her profile. After a few minutes, Cosima grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A girl from the other line answered.

"Hey Alison." Cosima greeted.

"Cosima? Oh my, it's so nice to hear your voice!"

"It's nice to hear your voice too, Ali. Anyway, are you free today? I just need an hour or so with you."

"Well, let me check my schedule. Give me a minute." Said Alison as she rolled to the other side of her bed and grabbed her planner. She looked through it and saw that she had a free time. "Hello, Cosima? Yeah, I'm free now til 4pm. Then at 5 to 6 I have soccer training with the Soccer Starz kids. And at around 7 I have to be at the community theater." She informed the other girl.

"Jeez, Ali Can your life be any more chaotic?" Cosima joked, while Alison rolled her eyes but a giggle escaped her mouth. Cosima looked at the watch on her desk and saw the time. 12:30. "Alright. I'll pick you up at exactly 1o'clock!" Cosima exclaimed. She immediately hung up and got dressed.

Cosima rang the doorbell and after a minute, Alison's mother opened it.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hendrix! I'm here for Alison." Cosima greeted with a huge fake smile.

"Who are you?" She asked with that bitchy tone of hers, arms crossed.

"Um, Cosima." She said with an arched brow. Mrs. Hendrix was about to question Cosima of what she's done to her hair when Alison came to the door.

"Cosima!" she yelled out as she greeted her with a tight hug. "I…can't… breathe." Cosima whispered as she rapidly tapped Alison's back. "Goodbye mother." She said loudly as she dragged Cosima away from her house. A few steps away, Alison stopped walking and looked at Cosima.

"You look good Cosima. All this-" She pointed at the other girl up and down, "looks good." She smiled.

"Thanks, Ali. You look good as well, pretty in pink as always." Cosima said with a grin. "Anyway, there's something I need your help with."

"Oh, Cosima." Alison giggled. "What is it?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I want to eat." Upon hearing this, Alison had a big smile on her face. "Perfect. There's this new restaurant down the street I've wanted to go there but those bitchy "friends" I have in this neighborhood sucks."

As soon as they arrived at the restaurant, Alison quickly asked for two menus. Cosima looked through it and sighed. She's been tricked.

"This is all salad, Alison." Cosima muttered.

"Well you need to eat healthy Cosima. You look like you've lost weight."

"Fine, I'll have the Caesar salad, and a Coke as well." Cosima replied. Alison signaled for the waiter and he came to their table right away. She told him her and Cosima's order, in which he wrote down in a small notebook. "I'll be back in a few minutes with your orders, ma'am." He said as he winked at Alison, before walking away. Cosima saw this and instantly teased Alison. "He's cute, Ali." Said Cosima followed by a few giggles. Alison only rolled her eyes. The two chatted, mostly about Alison's upcoming play, and school that starts next week. After a few minutes, the waiter came back with a tray that contains their food and served it to them. Cosima looked at the waiter's nametag and said, "Thanks, Ramon." Alison glared at Cosima who returned it with a grin. "My pleasure" He said, as he looked again at Alison with a smile before walking back to the kitchen.

"He totally wants to bang you." Said Cosima.

"Cosima!" Alison yelled and the other customers looked at her. Alison sunk in her seat and leaned in to smack Cosima's arm. "Ow." Said the other girl as she rubbed the spot Alison hit.

"So what did you need my help with?" Alison asked as she started eating her salad.

"Sarah Stubbs."

"You need help with Sarah Stubbs?"

"Yep. But more like, I need you to get me in touch with her before school starts."

Alison looked at her closely and squinted her eyes. "Are you planning something, Cosima?"

"What, no, no." said Cosima, trying to sound innocent. "You're planning something. I can tell." Said Alison. "Fine," Cosima sighed as she put her fork down. "I think she'll be a good match for Scott, okay?"

"Oh fishsticks Cosima. It's not a good thing to setup two VERY different people."

"But Ali, come on. Just introduce me to Sarah Stubbs." Cosima pleaded, flashing Alison her puppy eyes.

Alison tries to resist but Cosima's making it hard by throwing bits of nuts at her, clearly annoying her.

"Fine! But I don't want any part of this."

"Nothing's on you." Said a smiling Cosima.

As soon as the two were finished eating, and had paid for their meal they immediately walked out of the restaurant. Alison wanted to go to the mall but Cosima insisted on going to the park instead. "You know how you are when we go to malls. It'll take your hours and hours." Alison knew this was true, because she is indeed, a shopaholic. The last time she'd drag Cosima to the mall, the other girl had to fake a call from her mom saying she needed to go home immediately, but in all honesty, it was just Sarah trying so hard to mimic Cosima's mom. "Well then, park it is."

The two had settled under a tree near the playground, to which Alison insisted on wanting to watch the kids play. "I can't wait to have kids." Alison said. "I don't want kids. Like ever. I'm settled with having my dog." Both of them laughed at what Cosima had just said, but soon after, they were both visited by silence.

A few minutes or so, Alison broke the quiet air between them. "I need to know Cosima. How are you? Like, this time please tell the truth." Alison remembers the first time she'd ask Cosima how she was doing, a week after Cosima's father was buried. Cosima said that she was fine back then, but after a few days, Alison, Sarah, and the rest of their friends received a text from Cosima's mom saying that Cosima hasn't been home for the 24hrs and that she's already called for a police search. A few hours after they received the text, they get another saying " _Cosima has been found. She is currently admitted in UCSF, I'm sure you kids would want to visit her. She's in the 6_ _th_ _floor, room 627.."_

"I'm fine, I guess. I think I'm getting to the good track, you know?" said Cosima.

"Are you sure?" Alison asked.

"Yep. But you know, there are days.." She trailed off. Alison put her hand on top of Cosima's and squeezed it. "You know I'm always here- well, we're always here for you so don't ever hesitate to talk to us if you ever feel lonely." Cosima looked at Alison and gave her a small smile to which Alison returned with a hug and a pat on the back.

* * *

A week later has passed and school starts today. Cosima got up before her new alarm clock started blaring. She immediately went downstairs and saw her mother cooking breakfast. She opened the fridge and grabbed the milk box.

"Good morning, Cosima." Her mother said as she turned to face her daughter. Her eyes went wide as she clearly did not recognize her daughter.

"Before you ask, I got it done after you left for your conference in Hawaii."

"And the glasses?"

"My visions are blurry."

"I see."

"Are you mad?" Cosima asked as she poured the milk in her glass.

"No. It's okay. You look good." She said. "School starts today…" she said as she put the pancakes on the plate and passing it on to Cosima.

"Yeah, Sarah's gonna pick me up. Is that alright?" She asked, grabbing the plate and started eating.

"Yes, that's fine."

Cosima could feel her mother's stolen glances but at this point, Cosima doesn't care anymore. School starts today and she can't wait to see the rest of her friends. After eating, Cosima went upstairs to take a shower. Once she was done, she went to her room and rummaged through her closet. She was disturbed as her phone started ringing. She quickly grabbed it to check who's calling. Sarah Manning.

"Hey Sarah, I'm still picking out what to wear. If you're already downstairs, just come up."

"Cos, uhm, I can't pick you up today." Sarah said, uncertain.

"Oh, okay?" Cosima could hear the noise in Sarah's background and it sounded like waves.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Uhh….."

"Are you at the beach?"

"Something like that." Sarah couldn't really lie to Cosima so she took a deep breath and, "I'm not anywhere near San Francisco, okay?"

"Sarah, school starts today. Come on, this is our last year and you're already ditching the first day."

"Cosima, I promise I'll explain everything when I get back, yeah?"

"And you better have a damn good explanation." Said Cosima, trying to suppress a giggle.

"You're damn right."

"I know, well, have to go. Still need to pick out what to wear. Wherever you are Sarah, have fun. If you're not home in 3 days, I'm calling the cops for a search party." Sarah only laughed in response before apologizing again and then hung up.

Once Cosima was dressed, she went downstairs and called for Dalton. He immediately emerged from under the table, his tail wagging in happiness, and jumped onto Cosima. She hugged him tight and patted his head "You're a good boy!" she cooed. He licked her face and Cosima laughed. "Alright, I gotta go now bud." She put him down and went to the garage to get her bike out. Once again, her phone started ringing. Scott.

"Yes, Scotty?" She answered.

"Please don't call me that. Only grandma Jen is allowed to call me that."

"I really didn't need to know that, Scott."

"Asshole. Anyway, is Sarah still picking you up?" He asked.

"Nah. According to her, she's not anywhere near the good ol' San Fran. Anyway, I'm taking my bike."

"Where is she? I'm riding my bike as well."

"She didn't say where. Oh, cool! Then I'll go to your house so we can go to school together."

"Neat."

The bike ride to their school took about 20 minutes. As soon as they arrived, and have parked their bikes, the two walked towards Felix, who was sitting on a bench with Alison, while Tony, and Helena, were sat on the ground busy playing on their phones.

"Hey!" Felix greeted as he saw Cosima and Scott approaching.

Once they reached their friends, Cosima immediately noticed that Tony was there. "Dude, did you transfer here?" She asked. The boy was too focused playing on his phone to even look up but answered, "Yeah, I wasn't really feeling it in Lowell."

"Hello, Helena." She greeted the blonde sitting beside Tony. She too, was also busy playing but immediately pressed pause to look at Cosima.

"You look nice, sestra." She said as she got up and touched Cosima's hair. "I like your hairs."

Cosima laughed and hugged her. "I missed you." Helena hugged her back and smiled. Once they've untangled themselves, Helena asked "Where is Sarah?" Cosima only shrugged.

"Didn't she tell you guys where she is?" asked Alison.

"Nope." The four of them said in unison.

"She's probably buggered off to god knows where that muscular, bearded, lumber hottie, she met 2 days ago, took her." Felix said nonchalantly, busy scrolling through Instagram.

"What?" "Lumber hottie?" were the questions he instantly received.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything." Felix whispered to himself as his palms covered his face.

Alison was about to interrogate Felix but he was saved as the bell rang. "Well, that's the bell. I got to go. Toodles, darlings!" He immediately gathered his things and left. Tony stood up and held his hand in front of Helena to help her up. "What did brother sestra mean about Sarah being somewhere else?" Helena asked.

"Trust me Helena, we're all clueless here." Cosima said, patting Helena on the shoulder. They all said their temporary goodbyes and 'see you at lunch' before going their separate ways. Cosima walked with Scott as they are in the same class. Biology.

* * *

 _Great, first day of school and I'm already late_. Delphine thought while waiting for Margaret to finish getting dressed. After a minute, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Delphine stood up and crossed her arms.

"Classes started 15 minutes ago." She said.

"Oh hush, Delphine. There's no need to rush, it's only the first day." Margaret said as she fixed her ridiculously big earrings.

"It might not be important for you but for me it is, Margaret." Delphine said with a tone that the woman was sure she's never heard the girl use before. Delphine grabbed the car keys and tossed it to Margaret.

Delphine sighed numerous times as Margaret drove her to school. She just couldn't wait to actually get there and be out of the car and away from the older woman. Delphine looked out the window and tried to remember the way to school so next time she wouldn't need Margaret to drive her. Her thoughts quickly drifted away until she wasn't thinking about anything, just looking at the passing view. A few minutes, Delphine felt the car come to a stop and immediately grabbed her things.

"Here." Margaret said, handing Delphine money.

"Thanks, but I don't need your money." Delphine replied, as she got out of the car, wanting to slam it shut, but didn't.

"I'll pick you up at 4." Margaret said as she lit a cigarette, low enough for the security to not see it.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't." Delphine said before walking away.

She walked through the main entrance and there wasn't any student to be seen in the hallway. She took out her schedule and looked for her first class. Biology.

"Mr. Smith, you'll be pairing up with Ms. Stubbs." The Biology teacher, Mr. Harp, said.

Scott looked at Cosima before speaking up. "But sir,-"

"No more buts Mr. Smith. I've already planned all this, there are no exceptions."

Scott sunk in his sit and sighed. Mr. Harp continued to announce the designated lab pairings, and then it was down to Cosima. "It seems like your partner is late, Ms. Niehaus."

"Seems like it." Cosima said, as she lightly tapped her pen on her desk.

Just a second after, the door opened and revealed a tall blonde girl. It was Delphine.

"Uhm, sorry, is this the Biology class?" She asked.

"Yes, young lady. I would assume that you are," He looked at the paper where the names of his students are listed and looked back at the girl, "Cormier."

"Oui. I mean, yes."

 _Cormier. I'm pretty sure I've heard it before, I just can't remember where._ Cosima thought. She watched intently as the girl walked through the classroom and sat on the vacant chair in front of Cosima.

"Alright, I'm really glad you've made it today despite being late, since I'm announcing lab pairings for the entire year. I might change my mind later, anyway, your lab partner Ms. Cormier, is Ms. Niehaus." Mr. Harp nodded his head as a sign that whoever Ms. Niehaus is, she was sitting behind Delphine.

Delphine shifted in her seat to look behind her, and her eyes went wide and she felt her insides jump out of her skin as her eyes landed on a familiar face _. It's the girl from the store._ Cosima was smiling at her and she's starting to feel dumb as she was just staring at her.

"Hello. I'm Cosima." She said, her smile growing bigger.

"Uhm. Delphine."

"Hey Delphine." Scott said from beside Cosima. Delphine wouldn't have noticed him if he didn't speak up.

"Scott, right?" Delphine asked. Scott nodded in response and Delphine's gaze was immediately glued back to Cosima.

"Is there something wrong?" Cosima asked. "Do I have whipped cream in my face? Cause I swear to god, I washed my face before leaving."

"Non. Sorry, I just, I'm pretty sure I've seen you before." Delphine muttered.

"Really?" Cosima asked, a cheeky smile on her face.

"You probably saw Cosima at the store when you bought the album." Scott said.

"What album?" The dreadlocked girl asked.

"The Cure." Delphine answered.

"Dude, I love The Cure!" Cosima exclaimed.

"Ladies, Scott, I'm sure you guys can talk about whatever it is you're talking about at lunch." Mr. Harp called out.

"Sorry Mr. H." Cosima and Scott muttered.

Biology class went faster than Delphine wanted and she still has one class before lunch. She proceeded to her next class and was disappointed that Cosima wasn't in it. She didn't know why, but she clearly wanted to be friends with the other girl.

"She's the girl you were checking out, Cosima." Scott said as he and Cosima walked to their next class.

"Yeah, I remember that now. I'm just trying to figure out where I've heard her name before."

"Hey dreadlocks." Tony said as he approached Cosima and Scott.

"Oh hey Tony! Um, I don't think you two have met, but this is Scott." Cosima introduced the two boys as they walked.

"Sup bro. I'm Tony." He greeted as he held out a fist bump. Scott gladly bumped it and said, "Hey. I'm Scott."

"So, what class you guys in next?" Tony asked. "Well, I've got Literature." Cosima answered. "I'm… gym class." Scott sighed. Cosima laughed, she knew how Scott hated physical education since elementary and him requiring to take it again really sucks. "Good luck, Scott." Said Cosima as they stopped by the gymnasium. Scott went in and the other two were left on their own.

"Well, well, looks like we're heading to the 3rd floor." Tony said, circling his arm on Cosima's shoulder.

Cosima and Tony entered the cafeteria and spotted Alison and Felix chatting at the line. They approached the duo and asked where the others are.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen Helena somewhere." Felix said, grabbing a cup with macaroni inside.

Cosima looked around and spotted Helena trying to steal desserts in the other line. She shook her head and laughed. "Helena's stealing desserts." Alison's head perked up and looked to Cosima's line of sight. She quickly grabbed her tray and muttered, "Oh fishsticks." Alison was about to leave the line but Felix grabbed her arm. "Oh let her be. Sarah lets her do whatever she wants." Alison wasn't going to let this go so she shook off Felix's hand and went off to Helena. Felix shrugged and continued on looking if there's anything else he'd like to take.

The group found a table and immediately sat down. Cosima sat beside Tony, the two of them geeking out on new video games. Alison sat beside Helena who was desperately trying to get up and sit beside Felix to be able to eat the jellos she had kept in her pocket.

Cosima noticed that Scott hasn't showed so she looked around and saw that he was sitting with Sarah Stubbs. "Oh look at Scott. He's on a date." The other 4, looked to where Cosima was looking and Felix snickered. "Darling, that doesn't look like a date." They all watched as Scott got up from the table and away from Sarah Stubbs, spotting Cosima and the others, he walked over to them.

"What was that?" Cosima teased.

"Shut up." Scott said as he sat beside Felix.

Helena and Felix carried on Cosima's teasing of Scott and the boy tried to not get pissed.

"Quit it, you two." Alison muttered, noticing Scott was uncomfortable.

"You know we love you, right, Lieutenant Scotty?" Felix said.

"Don't call me that."

Delphine got her tray and looked around if there were other seats available. She'd consider sitting with the girls she met at the class she had before lunch but they were surrounded by boys and Delphine wasn't really comfortable with that much boys around. She walked further, her head looking side to side, then she sees the dreadlocks. She walks behind Cosima, and taps her shoulder. Cosima looked behind her and smiled.

"Hey."

* * *

 **Okay, again I apologize for the lateness of this chapter buuuuuut, EPISODE 6 THO! I can't believe everything that happened but damn. Anyway, reviews are greatly and much appreciated! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bonjour. Um.." Delphine wasn't really sure if she should ask to sit with Cosima and her friends, but she doesn't really know anyone except her new lab partner and Scott. "Wanna sit?" Cosima asked. Delphine stared at her for a while before slowly nodding.

"Move." Cosima muttered, urging Tony to transfer to the vacant chair beside Alison. "Alright, alright." Said Tony. "I don't think that was necessary." Delphine whispered as she sat down beside Cosima and looked at Tony apologetically. "It's alright, don't worry." Tony said with a wink. "See, it's cool." Said Cosima with a sweet smile, then turned away. Delphine looked down on her food and bit the inside of her cheeks to stop the smile that was about to form.

"Dude, I swear to god I've heard your name before." Cosima said to Delphine, biting her sandwich.

"Really?" The blonde asked.

"Hillsdale, Cosima. At the park. I told you we live three houses away from hers." Tony reminded.

"Right! Right!" Cosima said with a snap of her fingers. "You fed the dogs."

"Oui. I like dogs." Delphine smiled.

"Me too. I have a Labrador Retriever, his name is Dalton, really sweet dog."

"Yeah, sweet dog. Not to mention that thing killed my rubber ducky when Cosima brought him to my house and it went straight to the bathroom and started murdering my duck." Felix said.

"Hey, he didn't kill your duck." Cosima defended.

"No? He bit off Colin's head!"

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

"If you didn't leave your duck on the floor then he wouldn't kill it!"

"And now she admits that her beast killed my Colin!"

"No Felix, that's not what I'm saying!"

"Guys!" Alison called out. "Really? You're fighting over a rubber duck?" She stated. "I'm sorry, Delphine. These children have no manners." Alison said, facing Delphine as she crossed her arms.

Delphine smiled at Alison and said, "It's okay." Cosima and Felix sank in their seats and ate silently. Delphine leaned in to Cosima and whispered, "Did your dog really kill his rubber duck?"

Cosima turned to Delphine and their faces were incredibly close. Cosima swallowed a lump in her throat before answering "Yes." followed with that cheeky grin of hers.

* * *

When classes finished, Delphine found herself heading to the parking lot alone. She had considered calling Margaret to fetch her, but then she remembered she told the older woman that she would appreciate it if she didn't come get her after class. Delphine sighed. How the hell is she going to go home?

"Hey Delphine!" A familiar voice called out from the far left side of the parking lot. Delphine turned to see who it was and she was right, it's Cosima. She was with Tony, Felix, and Helena, all sitting on the back on Tony's pickup. Cosima was now walking towards Delphine, so she decided she'd meet the dreadlocked girl halfway. They both stopped as they reached each other.

"Hey." Cosima greeted with a lazy smile, her eyes a bit red. Delphine giggled at this and Cosima couldn't help but giggle too. "Let's go." Cosima said, grabbing Delphine's hand and leading her to her friends. Delphine was almost taken aback by Cosima's hand touching hers, but she has to admit, Cosima has soft warm hands and she likes it. It's supposed to be alarming to her, but it isn't, so she let the other girl drag her along.

"Hello, French girl." Helena greeted Delphine once the two had reached Tony's pickup.

"Delphine, this is Helena. I don't think you formally met her at lunch because she kept on stealing jellos." Cosima said, eyeing Helena who remained seated on the back of the pickup, eating jello.

Delphine noticed three jello cups scattered on the floor and she laughed. "You like jello?" Helena asked, at the same time offering Delphine her last cup. "Oui, but thank you, Helena." She refused politely. Helena shrugged and continued eating.

"So Delphine, how's your first day?" Cosima asked as she sat on a barrier, patting the space beside her for Delphine to sit down.

Delphine sat down beside her and sighed. "Good and bad at the same time."

"Aww, why is that?" Cosima asked.

"Hm, I don't- I just miss France." The blonde admitted.

"Well for what it's worth, I'm your lab partner and that automatically makes me your friend, so you know, it'll be okay." Cosima smiled genuinely.

"Merci, Cosima." Cosima doesn't really know what it is, but the way Delphine said her name, she found it extremely sexy. Back in her elementary days, she used to get called Cosmo by literally every person in her class, even the teachers, and that really annoyed her but her father always said, " _We gave you this name because we knew from the day you were born that you'd be unique, Cosima, and that is not a bad thing."_

The two were quiet for some time until Tony broke the silence. "Sarah just texted me."

Helena's ears perked up at the mention of her sister's name. "what did she say?" Helena asked.

"She said… To come pick her up. She wants us to meet someone." Said Tony as he looked up from his phone and to his friends.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cosima asked as she pushed herself up and held her hand out for Delphine to take. She took it and Cosima pulled her up. Once Delphine was up, Cosima faced her. "Come with us."

"Um, I don't think I should.." Delphine trailed off. "This must be a special occasion for your friend."

"Come on, Delphine, don't worry. I'll text Sarah on the way." Cosima said, her hand touching Delphine's arm for reassurance.

"But Cosima-" Delphine didn't even get the chance to form a coherent sentence as Tony was now pushing them to get into his truck. "We need to go, we can't let the lioness wait for long."

"Lioness?" Delphine asked her eyebrows arched.

"Oh, I'll tell you about that later on. Come on."

Delphine sat beside Cosima, and on Cosima's other side was Helena who was practically eating up the space as she sat Indian style. Felix was in the front passenger seat, fumbling with the radio. "Is there anything else in this damn radio that is not played at funerals?" He mumbled.

"So, why is this Sarah called the lioness?" Delphine asked.

"Well, there was this thing that happened a few years back. Alison got into a bitch fight with Marci, and that bitch is twice the size of Alison, height wise. Anyway, Alison was losing, scratches on her arms, her hair got pulled out, so Sarah jumped in on the fight." Cosima said, her arms waving all about. "Then she punched Marci in the face and she was knocked out. She deserved it though." Cosima smiled.

"So how does that make this Sarah a lioness?" Delphine asked, her face masked with confusion which Cosima found very adorable. "Then while everyone was left jaw dropped, Felix said something like "Sarah Manning, everyone. The hero. A brave lioness!" Cosima said, mimicking Felix's accent.

Delphine laughed at this and Felix chimed in. "You should know, Cosima is called the geek monkey."

"Geek monkey?"

"Yeah, but you gotta ask Sarah for that." Felix said.

"Can you tell me who Sarah is?" Delphine asked.

"Oh, she's Helena's twin." Cosima said "Also my best friend next to Scott." She finished with a small smile.

"Tony, where exactly are we going to pick Sarah up?" Cosima asked as she looked out of the window and wasn't familiar of the place they're currently passing.

"Just outside of town, it's not that far, so don't worry." He answered looking at Cosima through the rear view mirror.

"Okay." Cosima noticed Delphine tapping her fingers on her lap and checking her phone every minute.

"Are you okay?" She asked the blonde. "Oui, yes. Just checking the time." She answered.

"We'll get you back before tomorrow, I promise." Cosima said, laughing as Delphine's eyes went wide. "I'm kidding dude, we'll be back as soon as the sun rises." Delphine's mouth hung open and she realized Cosima was messing with her so she poked at her side and this made Cosima jump in her seat. "Dude! No!" But Delphine wasn't stopping, "Okay, okay!" Cosima muttered, trying to swat away Delphine's hand. "I'll get you home before 8! Just-" Delphine stopped and tried to suppress her laughter, watching Cosima catch her breath.

Tony turned right and his passengers could see a trailer parked beside a huge tree. As they came to a stop, Sarah went out of the trailer with a tall bearded guy behind her. They all went down as Tony shut off the engine and immediately walked towards Sarah. Helena ran up to her sister and gave her a tight bear hug.

"I missed you sestra!" She exclaimed.

"I've only been gone for two days, meathead." She said, hugging her sister back.

"Do not call me this." Helena said, untangling herself from her twin with a scowl. Sarah ruffled Helena's hair and the blonde shook it off but laughed. Felix hugged Sarah and shoved her playfully.

"You almost got me killed this morning." He stated.

"Why?" Sarah laughed.

"They interrogated me, demanded answers!"

"Your mouth slipped, Felix." Cosima reminded as she came towards Sarah with Delphine following closely.

"Hey." Sarah greeted, looking at Delphine and to Cosima.

"This is Delphine, she's new, and she's my lab partner." Cosima smiled.

"Bonjour." Delphine greeted, a shy smile on her face.

"Hmm, French. Cosima loves the French." Sarah said, winking at Delphine. Cosima immediately punched Sarah's arm in which Sarah quickly added, "Fries. French fries."

Sarah grabbed the hand of the man standing behind her and pulled him forward. He was tall, has a beard, and looks fairly innocent for Sarah, but then the smile on Sarah's face made her friends nod encouragingly for her to introduce him.

"This is Cal." She muttered. "I met him two days ago, and I really like him." She said, her eyes glued to the guy beside her.

"Hey." He greeted, his hand stretched out for a shake.

"Helena, Sarah's sestra." Said Helena as she shook Cal's hand. He smiled at her and turned to Sarah, his eyebrows arched. "She meant sister." Sarah said.

"Well hello then, Helena."

"If you hurt my sestra…" She trailed off, then dragged her hand across her throat, obviously threatening the guy. He smiled nervously but shook it off, "I wouldn't hurt her." He said.

After the introductions, Sarah led them down a small path that led to a beach.

"Dude, how'd you know this place?" Cosima asked, looking around. The place was peaceful and clearly no one knew about this place.

"We didn't. We literally just arrived a few minutes before you guys did." Cal answered.

They started a bonfire and sat on the sand. Delphine glued to Cosima's side. Cal and Sarah, are also glued to each other. Helena was lying on the side, trying to make a sand angel while Tony laughed at her. Felix, as always, was busy on his phone.

Delphine's phone started ringing in her pocket and she immediately got it out. Her dad was calling, she told them. She stood up and excused herself. She walked a few meters away, where it was darker. Cosima watched as Delphine vanished through the dark and suddenly excused herself.

Delphine sounded pissed and Cosima was worried that Delphine's dad might be so mad. Cosima moved closer to Delphine and tapped her shoulder which startled the blonde. "Sorry! It's me! It's me!" Cosima said, her hands up in surrender. "You scared me." Delphine said. "Yeah, sorry. So is your dad angry?" Cosima asked. "Non, it's okay."

Even though it was dark, the two were staring in each other's eyes. There's no denying that Delphine's already attracted to the dreadlocked girl, and Cosima, she's twice as attracted to the blonde. She has one problem though. She has a girlfriend. Shay. Who is still in a vacation in Rio. She's been with Shay for 8 months and in those months, they fought constantly over the same thing, which Cosima is so tired of. She shrugged the thought of Shay, and focused on Delphine. She smiled at the taller girl and said, "bonjour." Delphine giggled and muttered, "hey."

* * *

 **Okay, I'm so sorry that this took sooooo long. The past episodes of OB left me so drained, specially episode 8, like, dude, my heart can't take this! Anyway, I'll try to make the next chapter longer and go on with this story a little faster since I feel like it's going slow, but idk yet. Any ideas? So you know, reviews are much appreciated! Thank you reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I know this took waaaaay too long but I do have an explanation. My laptop broke down and my mom didn't buy me a new one right away, I kind of just got this new one for like 3 days ago. Anyway, so that's it, and the original chapter 5 is obviously saved in my old laptop but I couldn't recover it anymore. :(

Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter.

* * *

Its been two weeks since Cosima and Delphine and the two have grown closer. In some mornings, they would meet up in a small café near the school and walk together. After class, Cosima would wait with Delphine until Margaret arrives or she would walk the blonde back to the café, and from there Delphine would hail a cab and Cosima waits until the vehicle is out of her sight and she smiles to herself before she rides her bike home. Also, they've been texting back and forth in between classes or just whenever they are not together which Cosima finds odd since she is not an avid fan of texting.

It was a Friday night and Cosima's stuck at home since she had a big quiz on Monday and her mother forgot to leave her money before she left for another business trip. Sarah had asked her to join the party she and Felix were attending, "I got you Cos." Said Sarah through the phone. Cosima politely declined despite Sarah's tempting persuasions. She actually surprised herself for declining but then again, Cosima just wasn't feeling it. She had another fight with her girlfriend, Shay, over Skype and she's growing tired of it. Shay arrives back in San Francisco in two days and she wanted Cosima to be at the airport but the brunette explained over and over that she has a big quiz coming up so she can't be there, but Shay refuses to understand. The two fought until Cosima couldn't take it anymore and closed her laptop.

She rolled over to her bedside table and grabbed her phone and shoots Delphine a message.

 _You still up?_

 _Yes._

 _Wanna go out for ice cream?_

 _Cosima, it's already past 11._

 _So? Come on._

 _The ice cream shops are probably closed._

 _Delphine, I've been living here longer than you have, are you doubting my ice cream shops expertise?_

 _Cheeky. Fine. Pick me up?_

Cosima smiles and an idea pops into her head then she replies, _okay be there in 15._

Delphine quickly gets up from her bed to change her clothes. She's not exactly sure how she would sneak out of the house cause she sure as hell won't ask her dad permission to go out for ice cream when it's already 20 minutes before midnight. Once she's done, she quietly opens the door and pops her head out to look at both sides of the hallway. Good, her dad and Margaret are probably asleep. She tiptoes her way downstairs and freezes when she sees the light in the kitchen. Margaret. She's drinking wine but she's turned back so she probably won't see the young girl trying to sneak out. Delphine took light steps to the front door and gently turned the knob, her eyes focused on Margaret. Once she had the door opened, she quickly gets out, closes the door as quiet as she could and makes a run for it. When she was sure she's out of sight, she takes her phone out and sends Cosima a text.

 _I'm near Tony's house._

2 minutes later, her phone vibrates. _Why?_

 _I snuck out. Please hurry._

 _What?! Okay, I'm almost there._

Cosima takes a turn and sees Delphine standing beside a lamp post. As she came nearer, she rolled down the window of her mother's Prius.

"Hey miss, can I take you for a ride?" Cosima asked, her voice deep.

Delphine turned and her mouth hung open. "Where did you get that car?!"

"I'll explain later. Get in." Delphine did what she was told, and Cosima steps on the gas as soon as the blonde had closed her door. The brunette couldn't wipe off the grin plastered on her face as Delphine looked at the cars interior.

"I didn't know you could drive." The blonde finally spoke, her eyes focusing on Cosima.

"Hmm, I can't." Cosima smiles. Delphine narrows her eyes at the brunette then she asks, "Really?" with an amused smirk.

"In the eyes of my last driving instructor, it seems like I won't ever be able to get a license."

"And how many instructors have you had?"

"About 4."

"And you failed?"

"Yep. All four." Cosima smiled and Delphine will never understand how Cosima seems to be proud of this.

"Merde." Delphine whispered, her hand grabbing the seatbelt so she could fasten it. Just then, Cosima takes a sharp turn causing Delphine to hold on really tight on the handle up her head. Cosima laughs then looks at the blonde who was glaring at her.

"It's not funny, keep your eyes on the road!"

"It's a little funny." Cosima replies with a wink, then looks back on the road.

"So where exactly are we going?" Delphine asks.

"Sadler's. The best ice cream shop in town. They sell eskimo pies!" She exclaims.

"Eskimo…? I don't think I know it." Delphine bites her lip.

"No? Prepare yourself. You're about to be a craven addict." Cosima smiles, pulling the car to a stop.

Delphine looks out the window and sees a small sign that said Sadler's Ice Cream with a quote, "The best ice cream shop in town." Just like Cosima said.

The two got out of the car and Cosima holds the door motioning for Delphine to go in first.

"Hey Mrs. S!" Cosima greets the older woman behind the counter, as she goes past Delphine.

"Hello, chicken. Ain't it a bit late for you to be out?" She smiles.

"Oh, you know. Mom's on a trip, and I'm showing my friend here the best ice cream shop in town!"

"Well if you put that way." The older woman smirks and nods her head towards the blonde behind Cosima.

"Oh, yeah. Um," Cosima looks behind and taps Delphine who was busy looking at the pictures hanging on the walls.

"This is Delphine, she goes to Bailey Downs High as well and she's also my new lab partner."

Cosima nudges Delphine and the blonde takes a step closer to the older woman. Mrs. S helds her hand out and Delphine takes it.

"I'm Siobhan Sadler, but everyone here calls me Mrs. S." She smiles at the younger woman shaking her hand. "Bonjour."

After a minute of chatting, Delphine excuses herself goes back to looking at the pictures. There were lots of pictures of a little boy and a little girl playing and she wonders who these kids are and where they could be now, until one picture catches her eye. "Is that?" Cosima's ears perked up and now she knows exactly what Delphine is looking at. She stands beside Delphine and smiles. "Sarah and Felix?" The blonde asks and Cosima nods then explains, "Those adorable little shits are Sarah and Felix. Don't tell them I said that. Anyway, Mrs. S brought them here when Sarah was 12 and Felix was 9." Delphine nods, "That's all I can tell for now. But on the bright side, let's go get those eskimo pies." She tugs on Delphine leading her towards the freezer.

"2 eskimo pies please, Mrs. S."

"Alright, why don't you two grab a seat and I'll just bring it to you?"

"Awesome. Thanks!" Cosima grabs Delphine's hand and pulls her towards her favorite table, which is the one at the very corner of the shop.

"So why did you want to have ice cream at this hour?" Delphine asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cosima sighs.

"Okay, then what do you want to talk about?"

"You." Cosima smiles.

Delphine feels a little red and at this point, all she could do was look down and try to hide her smile.

"Come on, we've known each other for like a week or two," Cosima taps on the table. "And we haven't really talked about ourselves that much."

Delphine nods in agreement. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Cosima smiles. "Let's start with the basics."

"Why don't we start with you?" Delphine suggests and Cosima shrugs. "Ask away, Cormier."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, first of all. I'm really sorry about not updating for sooo long. Life keeps getting in the way and I kinda lost interest in continuing this. But thanks to a certain user for sending a message and that actually made me want to continue on and finish this one. :)**

 **If there are any mistakes in grammar or construction of sentences, I'm sorry. I didn't get enough time to read everything again. Anyway, I think this is the longest I've written, hold watershed I'm not used to writing over four thousand words! But I do hope you enjoy and the length would somehow makeup for the lost time. ;)**

* * *

Before Delphine could even ask Cosima a question, Mrs. S comes to their table with two eskimo pies in hand. "Here you go, chickens."

"Thank you Mrs. S!" Cosima says. "Yes, finally!" Cosima exclaims, her hands balled into fists. Delphine laughs at the sight in front of her. Cosima was like a child who is truly excited for this ice cream as she peels off the wrapper. She stops midway as she caught Delphine staring. "Dude, really, I know I'm yummy, but start eating your ice cream! It still tastes good when it's kinda melted but it's better frozen."

Delphine turns red. She was just caught staring! She clears her throat and picks up her eskimo pie. She starts peeling off the wrapper as Cosima takes a bite of her own. Delphine looks at Cosima, clearly amused at the brunette whose eyes are now closed. Cosima was really, and she means REALLY enjoying her ice cream. Delphine shrugs and takes a bite.

Now she gets it.

"Did you like it?" Cosima asks as they both finished eating.

Delphine nods her head with a huge smile. "Yes."

"So how would you rate it?"

"I'm not sure I'm following," Delphine says, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Rate it. 1-10. How is it?" Cosima eagerly asks.

"Oh. It's a 10. Definitely."

Cosima pumps up her fists and says, "Yes! I knew you'd like it."

"Well, thank you, Cosima." Delphine offers her a sweet smile. Cosima stretches out on her chair and leans back. "So, question time."

"What's your favorite color?" Delphine asks, leaning in closer.

"Red."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Jurassic Park."

"Favorite book?"

"On the Origin of Species by-"

"Charles Darwin. I know, I love that book too." Delphine interrupts and Cosima can't help but smile.

"Favorite food? You can't say eskimo pie."

"What? That's not fair!"

"Favorite food, Cosima."

"Ugh," Cosima groans. "Fine. Um- last night's pizza, or cold pizza. Whatever pizza is cool, except veggie."

"Okay. Uhm- favorite song to dance to?"

"That's easy. Water Prayer Rasta Mix. Sarah, Helena, Alison, Felix, and I all danced to that song last year." She answers with a proud smile etched on her face.

"I've never heard of that song."

"I'll play it later in the car. Next question please. Make it hard." Cosima winks.

Delphine clears her throat. Cosima winking at her might be her favorite thing now. She thinks of a question and she finally settles with, "Favorite place you've been to?"

"Oh, I like this one! Okay, uhm- You see, I've been to a lot of places, done a lot of moving with my… dad." Delphine caught the pause in Cosima's words and her sudden change of demeanor, so she placed her hand on top Cosima's and squeezed it lightly. Cosima looked up at Delphine who had a small smile on her face and was nodding her head for encouragement. Cosima smiled weakly and leaned back on her chair. She took a deep breath, and with a sigh, she shook her head. "Okay, uhm- My favorite place is here, San Francisco. Before we moved here, while on the plane, he promised that this was our last stop. He said that here, I could finally meet new friends and not say goodbye after a month and that's true. I met Sarah and the others freshman year and they showed me around, and four years later, I've got the best friends in the world. But if you're asking specifically, it's Redwood Park. My dad used to bring me there every morning." Cosima then takes another deep breath before exhaling slowly. "Wow, okay." She says. "Enough about me. I said I wanted to know about you." Delphine knew Cosima's trying to change the subject but after noticing the change in her mood earlier, she decided to just go along. "Okay."

"Get ready, Cormier. I'm in it for the hard questions." Cosima grins. She's covering up her emotions, she doesn't want to breakdown in front of Delphine and freak her out. So she smiles, and leans in closer.

"Is there something you want to experience before you die?"

"Oh, that is hard." Delphine's shoulders slump as she thinks hard for an answer.

"The clock is ticking, mademoiselle."

"I didn't know we had a countdown!"

"Just answer the question." Cosima grins.

Delphine shakes her head and laughs. "Brat."

"That's not an answer." Cosima teases.

"Shut up. Um- it'stupid but, I don't know. Bungee jumping?" Delphine furrows her eyebrows, unsure of her answer.

"You don't sound so sure. Think harder."

Delphine thinks hard as she looks around the ice cream shop. Suddenly, she snaps her fingers. "I got it!"

"So, what is it?"

"Don't laugh but… I want to spend a night in a treehouse."

Cosima bites the inside of her cheeks to stop the burst of laughter that's about to come out. She looks Delphine dead in the eye before she finally cracks.

"I said don't laugh!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! It's just-" but then Cosima continues on laughing. She finally stops when she sees Delphine cross her arms and glare at her. "Sorry, really. So, you've never been in a treehouse?" Cosima asks but Delphine just stares at her. "Shit." Cosima whispers as she looks down on her feet. "I'm really sorry, Delphine. I just- you know." But then Delphine giggles and Cosima hears it.

Cosima looks at the blonde and asks, "What?" as she shifts in her seat.

"Nothing." Delphine answers, her tone flat.

"You were giggling." Cosima points out.

"I don't giggle, Cosima. That's ridiculous." The blonde says with a serious tone, but a few seconds later, she can't help it anymore and her lips curl into a tight smile, and then she laughs.

"What's funny?" Cosima whines.

"You. You are funny."

"I'm funny?"

"Oui. I was kidding, Cosima."

Cosima's jaw drops and she rolls her eyes. "Who's a brat now?" The brunette jokes. "But seriously, is that your answer? Spend a night in a treehouse?"

"Yes. I've never been inside a treehouse before, I was not allowed."

"Why would your parents not allow you to go up in a treehouse?"

Delphine shrugs in her seat and lets out a puff. "I have a bad knee." She confesses.

"Oh. Damn. Now, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay."

"What happened?"

"I was, uhm- 6, I think. I was biking around the neighborhood with my playmates and we took a turn then boom."

"You were hit?" Cosima asks, eyes wide.

"Yes."

"Wait, if this is a sore subject, we could totally move on to my next question." Cosima says and Delphine's heart swells. "No, it's not a sore subject, Cosima." She reassures the brunette with a smile.

"Okay, okay. So what happened next?" Cosima asks, clearly interested.

"Hmm, I don't know. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital with a cast in my left leg."

"Dude." Was all Cosima could say while Delphine smirks at her. "That's just- whoa." Says Cosima, her hands waving around in front of her.

"I know."

Before Cosima could form her next question, Mrs. S calls Cosima and points to the clock. "It's closing time."

Cosima's first instinct was to start singing Semisonic's Closing Time but she knew that it annoys Mrs. S so she saves it for another day. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Okay." Cosima stands up and so does Delphine. The brunette picks up their wrappers and crumpled them in her hands. "Shall we head home?" she asks the blonde. Delphine bites her lips and Cosima swears she's never seen anyone do it as sexy as Delphine just did. She mentally slaps herself after. _You have a girlfriend, Cosima._ She reminds herself. Delphine shakes her head, "No. Not yet."

"You sure?" Cosima asks. "Won't you get caught?"

"Non. My papa is always in a deep sleep and I really don't care about Margaret."

"Alright then." Cosima walks to the counter with Delphine following closely. She watched as Cosima brought her hand to her pocket and got some cash out and that's when she realized they haven't paid yet. She hurries to Cosima's side and brings out her wallet. "Hey, no, I got this." Cosima smiles, pushing away Delphine's hand. "But I must-" Delphine starts, but Cosima has already held out her money to Mrs. S. "Too late." she says, sticking out her tongue.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Delphine." says the older woman as she wipes the counter spotless.

"It was nice nice to meet you too, Mrs. S. The ice cream was great, I can't wait to hopefully try out the others." Delphine says with a smile.

"Well, you two can always come by." the older woman says, eyeing Cosima.

"Yes. There's always a next time." says the blonde. "Okay, off you go, you two. It's already late." Mrs. S says, waving her hands.

"Yeah, we're gonna go." says Cosima as she grabbed Delphine's hand and dragged her to the door. "See you tomorrow, Mrs. S! Thanks!" Cosima calls out and before the door could close, she hears Mrs. S say, "You too, love! Bring Delphine with you!"

"So, what's tomorrow?" Delphine asks as she opened the door to Cosima's car. "Oh. Just a meet up with the gang at Sarah's." Cosima shrugs before she closes the door for Delphine. She jogs to the other side and got in. "A meet up?" Delphine asks. "Yeah, something like that. We do it twice a month, it's kinda like tradition."

"That seems nice. But why?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I should ask Sarah about that. Oh, and Alison too. We have lunch at their house every Sunday, though Connie, uhm- Alison's mom, is kind of a bitch."

"Cosima, don't say that. She's Alison's mom."

"Oh Delphine, you know nothing yet. You will learn one of these days, my child." says Cosima, who Delphine looks at with confusion. "I was kidding! Totally kididng! No, actually, Alison kinda hates her mom too, and she started the whole bitch thing, so." Cosima shrugs.

"Oh, well that is weird." Delphine laughs.

"We're all weird here, Delphine. So I if you can't take the weird, run while you still can!" Cosima exclaims, trying to contain her laughter.

"I was a weird child too, Cosima. I still am, so there's no doubt that I will- How do they say it? I'm in it for the long run." Delphine says proudly. Cosima smirks and looks at Delphine and says, "That's oddly romantic." before turning on the car's engine. Delphine turns red and chuckles. She lightly punches Cosima's arm and the brunette fakes the pain. "Ow!"

"Oh, don't be a baby, Cosima. It wasn't that hard!"

Cosima laughs and shakes her head, "It hurts, man. It really does."

"Do you want me to kiss it so it won't hurt anymore?" Delphine asks and her voice sounds like she's talking to a child.

Cosima pouts and tries her best to look at Delphine like a kicked puppy. "Yes, please."

"Okay." And so Delphine grabs Cosima's arm closer to her and she slowly leans in. Before her lips touches the sleeves of Cosima's shirt, she looks at Cosima and then closes her eyes. Cosima stares at her, eyes a bit wide and heart thumping wild. Before Delphine pulls her lips away, Cosima couldn't help but lick and bite her own lip. Delphine sits back up and smiles at Cosima. "Is the pain gone now?" Cosima swallows the lump in her throat and slowly nods. "Okay, good." Says Delphine. The blonde doesn't really know what's gotten into her, but Cosima's reaction made her giggle. She guesses it was safe to flirt a little with Cosima, she broke up with her boyfriend before she even left France and the brunette never mentioned anything about being in a relationship, so she guesses it was fine. It was definitely not fine though, but she doesn't know that. Yet.

"So, where do you want to go?" Cosima asks and Delphine shrugs as Cosima hooks up her phone to the car's stereo and Water Prayer starts playing. "This is the song we danced to." She says before stepping on the gas. She doesn't know where they'll go, probably just drive around, _it's better than being stuck on the side of the road._ Cosima thought.

Delphine bobs her head the whole time the song was playing. She looks at Cosima with a smile after the song finished. "It's different from what I listen to but I like it."

"Good. So what else do you like to listen to apart from The Cure?" Cosima asks, her eyes fixed on the road.

"The Killers, Coldplay, Snow Patrol.. I listen to a lot of songs but those are my top 4, including The Cure."

"I haven't really listened to Coldplay or Snow Patrol, but I love The Killers. Spaceman's probably my favorite from them, it's pretty catchy."

"Oui, it is." Says Delphine then she gestures to the stereo, "May I?" Cosima unplugs her phone and passes the cord to Delphine. The blonde goes through her music and when she finally finds her favorite Killer's song, she taps on it and the intro starts playing. Cosima smiles. She knows this song, she's heard it so many times but it's the song that the title always skips her mind.

"Do you know this song?" Delphine asks.

"Yeah, but I don't know the title." Says Cosima as she starts singing along.

 _I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta, gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

Delphine smiles as she listens to Cosima's voice. She chuckles as Cosima starts out low and as the chorus comes, her voice becomes louder and she's definitely losing herself in the song.

 _I just can't look it's killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

In the next verse Delphine joins in and Cosima looks at her quickly with a huge smile on her face. The two sang their lungs out until the song finishes. Delphine leans her head back on the seat's headrest and laughs. Cosima continues driving until something in her head clicked.

"I know where we're going!" She exclaims. Delphine asks her where but Cosima just smiles at her says, "Somewhere. You'll love it."

Cosima turns the engine off and gets out of the car. Delphine looks around before getting out. "Where are we?" She asks but Cosima only shakes her head. "Come on, just follow me." So Delphine does. They take a walk and the next thing Delphine knows, she standing on top of a hill overlooking San Francisco. She smiles as the city lights twinkle from where she and Cosima was standing. "It's beautiful." Delphine whispers. "Yeah." Says Cosima, her head slowly turning to look at the gorgeous being beside her. Her breath was instantly caught in her throat when Delphine meets her gaze. "Thank you, Cosima." She smiles, her eyes dropping from Cosima's eyes and then to her lips and then back. Delphine contemplates leaning in but as she was about to, Cosima smiles at her and then turns her head back on to the view. Delphine was momentarily disappointed, but when Cosima grabs her hand and leads them under a tree, her disappointment quickly vanished as they are now sat very close to each other.

"I come here a lot at night.. When I want to think." Cosima says quietly. She doesn't intend to open up to Delphine but there's something about the blonde that made Cosima feel light and happy. In the short time they've known each other, Delphine has been nothing but supportive and had showed her that she genuinely cares for her and that was enough for Cosima to put her trust on Delphine. And with the look Delphine is giving her right now, like nothing in the world is more interesting than Cosima Niehaus, she feels the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter.

"This is like my special place, you know. When-" Cosima now feels a lump in her throat forming. "My dad, he- he died a month ago." Cosima says weakly. Delphine quietly gasps and her first instinct was to put her arms around Cosima, but Cosima pulls away. "No- just let me finish."

"Okay." Whispers Delphine. She put her hand on top of Cosima's and was glad that the brunette didn't pull away. Cosima kept her gaze on the city lights and she chuckles, her eyes brimming with tears. She bites her lip and takes a deep breath. She exhales slowly and open her eyes.

"He was a scientist. I remember him telling me that when he was growing up, he felt like he was born to love Science. He's always been the kid who stayed in the lab to help his teacher clean up and he would ask so many questions and sometimes the teacher can't even answer him because he's so advanced in everything Science." Cosima laughs and Delphine smiles at her. "Science was his first love.. until he met my mother. When my mom was 6 months pregnant with me, my dad quit his job to take care of her. I was born in Berkeley and when my mom gave birth to me, she stayed with him for a few months and then one day- she just left." Cosima laughs bitterly. "She left him with a letter saying sorry and that they shouldn't have rushed into anything because she just wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility. When she left, my dad applied for a job in Minneapolis and so we moved in with my grandma so she could take care of me while dad worked."

"Where's your grandma now?" Delphine asked in a quiet tone.

"She's back in Minneapolis. She was here for the funeral and she promised she'd come back for my dad's 40th day.. which is in 3 days." Cosima said weakly, trying her best not to breakdown. But as she felt Delphine's arm around her, she loses control and holds Delphine tightly. She cries into Delphine's shoulder and the blonde gently rubs her back trying to soothe her. It took a half hour for Cosima to calm down and Delphine is still wrapped around her, whispering "Shh. It's okay, it's going to be okay, Cosima. I'm here." Over and over and Cosima's starting to believe it with every stroke of Delphine's hand on her back. Once Cosima had calmed down, she untangles herself from Delphine and rests her back on the tree.

"Let's talk about something else." Says Cosima.

"Okay. I want to share with you something." Delphine says. Cosima sits up to hug her knees as Delphine puts her hands behind her for support as she stretches out her legs. "When I was 8, there was this new boy in my class. He was American, from Chicago. He was really handsome and at that time, the prettiest girl and the most handsome boy would be put to sit up front, beside each other." Cosima's eyebrows turn up, she was confused but there was a small hint of amusement in her voice as she asked, "Why?" Delphine shrugs. "I don't know. Anyway, I ended up sitting beside the cutest boy in class and I have to admit, he was my first crush." Cosima smiles now, thinking of a younger Delphine sitting in class, possibly daydreaming about the boy sitting next to her. "So you were the prettiest girl in class." Cosima points out and Delphine smiles shyly while nodding her head. "So what happened next?"

"We became really good friends at the end of the year. Fast forward to when we were 14 and we were at a friend's house." Cosima smiles knowingly, "this sounds interesting." Delphine lightly slaps Cosima's arm and says, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Cosima." Cosima shows her hand up in surrender and sticks her tongue out. "So?"

"Everyone in our class, even the whole school, thought we were a couple."

"At 14? Wow, okay."

"Yes. Anyway, we were playing spin the bottle."

"Oh, is this like in one of those movies? Where the girl and boy plays spin the bottle with their friends and one of them gets the bottle pointed at them and one asshole friend asks truth or dare, and the guy or girl picks dare, and that asshole friend says, 'I dare you to kiss..' is that it?" Cosima asks, grinning like a child.

"Quite, yes."

"Hmm. Okay. So what happens next?"

"He was dared to kiss me. He stood up and sat comfortably next to me. I didn't know what to do, before he leaned in, he told me to relax and that 'we've got this' and I said okay, then I closed my eyes. I felt him really close but then he starts laughing and pulls away."

"What?!"

"He stands up and says, 'I can't do this guys.' And there was a lot of whining from our friends and he just simply said, 'I'm gay.' And then now everyone was gasping, except for me. I always had a feeling he was gay, anyway."

"Wow, that's some hella plot twist." Cosima laughs.

"Yeah." Delphine grabs her phone from her pocket and decides to show Cosima a picture of her and her friend. "This is him. His name is Isaac." She shows her another picture, "and this is Isaac with Xavier. His boyfriend." Cosima takes the phone from Delphine's hands.

"What the fuck, they look like Calvin Klein models!"

"Oui. Xavier's already a model before they met. Isaac's coming back to America for a modeling gig next month."

"Damn. They could be the hottest power couple in modeling." Cosima laughs. Once her laughter died down, silence fills the air between them. Cosima looks back to the city below and Delphine watches her. "Thank you for listening, Delphine." Cosima said quietly. Delphine turns to Cosima and she slowly places her hands on Cosima's cheeks and turns her face to face hers. Delphine looks directly into Cosima's eyes and says, "I meant what I said Cosima. It's going to be okay. I'm here."

And Cosima believes it.

Long before they know it, it was already 4 in the morning. Cosima gets up and stretches out her arms. "I think we should go." She tells Delphine, but the blonde remains seated on the grass. "Delphine?" Cosima calls out. Delphine looks up at her and she had a small smile forming on her lips. "I wanna see the sunrise." She tells Cosima. "I don't want to get you in trouble, Delphine. We should go." Cosima insists but Delphine refuses to stand up. After a few minutes, Cosima gives up and sits back down, "Okay, okay. Fine." Delphine grins at her and Cosima's heart flutters. They rest their backs against the tree and talked some more about Delphine. Even though Delphine wasn't used to being the center of attention nowadays, she doesn't mind telling Cosima more of her stories from her childhood. She wants Cosima to get to know her, and if this was also the way she could get Cosima to tell her more about herself, she's more than okay with it. She'll wait until Cosima willingly tells her everything she wants to know.

An hour and a half passed and the sun was about to come up. Delphine rests her head on Cosima's shoulder and Cosima moves her head to the side, resting on the side of Delphine's. Their fingers touched, and Cosima slowly tangles them together and the two watched the beautiful sunrise take over San Francisco.

* * *

 **So, how about that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! I know it's been so long and I do apologize. A lot has happened and a lot is still happening around me tbh. Getting a job, moving to a new town, buying gifts, meeting a hot model and got to hang with her for 4 damn days and getting a kiss from said hot model *swoons*, meh all that stuff. So yeah.**

 **I'm sorry if there are wrong spellings or shitty grammar. I wrote this on my phone yesterday while I was watching over the carpenters cast their magic over our new house lol.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The drive to Delphine's house was filled with silence between the two. Cosima kept her eyes on the road and her hands steady on the steering wheel while Delphine stared out the window lost in her thoughts. 10 minutes later and Cosima pulls up in front of Delphine's house.

"Delphine?"

"Yeah?"

"We're here."

Delphine blinks twice and looks up. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realize she was staring at her house's porch. She looks at Cosima and smiles. "Thank you, Cosima." the dreadlocked girls smiles and unbuckles her seatbelt. She opens her door, jogs to Delphine's side and opens the door. "You're welcome." she says and Delphine turns red and smiles shyly as she got out. Cosima closes the car's door and leans on it. Delphine faces her and their eyes connected.

"You're coming later, right?" Cosima asks.

"Yeah, but I have to ask papa first."

"Okay, just text me. I'll pick you up."

"Cosima, you don't have to. I can ride with Tony."

"But I want to." Cosima pouts and Delphine swears it's the most adorable thing she has ever seen. "Okay."

"Great! I'll see you later." before Cosima could push herself off of her car, Delphine leans in and presses a kiss on Cosima's cheek, lingering for a few seconds. "See you later." says Delphine as she walks off to her house leaving a wide eyed Cosima, unaware that her hand automatically touched the spot Delphine kissed. She shakes her head. "I'm so fucked."

Delphine tiptoed her way upstairs to her room. She was glad it was Saturday and that both Margaret and her dad usually wakes up late during weekends. She strips off her clothes and walked towards her cabinet to change. Once she was done, she lies down on her bed. Her mind drifted off to Cosima. There was something about the girl that pulls her in. Normally, Delphine wouldn't allow herself to think about these kind of things but yeah, there was just something about Cosima. Was it the way Cosima smiles? Or was it her stupid jokes, her witty remarks that makes Delphine laugh? Was it those golden brown eyes that make Delphine's knees weak whenever their eyes meet? Was it the way Cosima's hands move around whenever she talks? Or is it those arms that make Delphine gulp whenever she sees them flex? Was it Cosima's lips and how soft they look? Delphine realized what she was thinking and before her thoughts go any further, she lies on her stomach and buries herself in her pillow and screams. Out of breath, she turns on her back again and stares at the ceiling for god knows how long.

Cosima walks in to her house and is immediately greeted by silence but that silence was broken when her pet, Dalton, came rushing towards her. "Hey buddy," she pats his head and he licks her hand. "Let's get some breakfast." she walks to the kitchen and pulls out Dalton's dog food from the cabinet. She fills his bowl and grabs the other to put water in it. She grabbed a bottled orange juice from the fridge and sits on the floor beside Dalton whose really busy eating.

"You know what, I'm really glad you're here." she says to her pet. "I feel less alone." she sighs. Dalton turns to look at her and on instinct, he sits and nuzzles her head on top of her thighs. She strokes his head as she tries to keep her tears from falling. "I miss my dad. Mom's always away. Please don't ever leave me." she hugs him tightly and they both sit there in silence.

A few hours later, Delphine stirs in her bed and opens her eyes. She turns to look at the clock on her bedside table and her eyes widen as she sees it's already past 1 in the afternoon. She checks her phone and frowned when she realized she didn't save the alarm that was supposed to wake her up two hours ago. She gets up and ties her hair in a bun, then reaches for her charger and plugs her phone in.

Delphine reached the bottom of the stairs and headed to the kitchen. She was surprised that her father and Margaret are still sitting in the dining area as their eyes quickly dart to Delphine as she entered. "You're up late." her father states the obvious in what Delphine could tell was his disappointed voice. Delphine felt nervous. Did they know she snuck out? Did Margaret notice her leave? "I watched a movie on my laptop, it ended quite late." She lies. Margaret coughs, and Delphine looks at her. The smirk on Margaret's bitchy face worries Delphine even more. "Go get yourself a plate so you can eat." her dad orders. Delphine nods and quietly does what her father told her to. She sat down across Margaret and the feeling of the older woman staring at her is making Delphine's insides churn.

Cosima didn't get to sleep after having her small talk with Dalton. She tried, but her thoughts got the best of her. Her father's 40th day is coming up and she dreads having to go to the cemetery after the incident last time. The time she went missing and her mom sent out a police search and was found passed out beside her father's grave and was immediately rushed to the hospital and the results show that it was alcohol poisoning and drug mixture. After that, Cosima couldn't really go to the cemetery. Why? Because she knows that what happened would really disappoint her father, it didn't matter that he's gone. Just the thought of him being disappointed in her bring hers down. She wanders in her mother's room and was ecstatic when she saw some cash lying on top of her drawer. Cosima grabbed the money and immediately ran downstairs. She then settles on the couch as she ordered pizza.

Once Delphine was done eating and sure her father's already sat in the living room, she quietly walked out of the kitchen but before she makes it, Margaret stopped her. Delphine turned and glared at Margaret's hand on her arm. She shrugged it off. "What do you want?" she asked harshly. "I know you snuck off last night." Delphine's stomach dropped but she didn't let Margaret notice her stiffen. She scoffs, "and I bet you already told my father." Margaret sighs, "No, Delphine. I didn't tell him." Delphine's eyebrows shot up, "Why should I believe you? He's already acting weird earlier." Margaret hushes Delphine. "He's stressed out with his work. There was a problem in the lab. I didn't tell him, I promise." Delphine crossed her arms, "Why are you being nice to me?" Margaret smiled. A smile Delphine had never seen before. It seemed... genuine. Which made Delphine uneasy. "You know what, don't answer. I'm going up to my room." Delphine pushed past Margaret and into the living room. She was about to set her foot on the stairs when Maximus called her. "Yes, papa?" asked Delphine as she walks towards the chair her father was sitting on. "Please sit. I want us to talk." Delphine turns pale as she slowly sits on the couch. "I know it's been very stressful for you..." he says. But Delphine's heart was hammering so loud in her chest that her ears couldn't hear what her father was saying. This is probably it. She won't ever be able to go out, she's going to be the girl who her father drives to school then gets picked up by dismissal then straight home again. She thought that was over when she left France, she thought- "I bought you a car." said Maximus. Delphine's thoughts suddenly stopped when she heard the mention of a car.

"A car?" she repeated. Maximus smiled as he fished the key from his pocket, tossing it to Delphine. The blonde stared at the key and remote sitting on her lap. "I..." she couldn't speak. A car? A car! Wow, she totally didn't expect this. "Come on." says her father as he stood up and motions for Delphine to follow him. Outside, a brand new gray Lexus was parked. She couldn't believe her eyes. "I know this is nothing like the car you left with your mother in France, but I hope you like it." Delphine walked over to the car and pressed the 'unlock' button on the key remote. She opened the door and her eyes went wide.

Everything inside was leather. Leather seats, leather dashboard, the shift stick's cover was leather, so was the steering wheel. Delphine turned to her smiling father. She didn't know what to feel. She's happy and guilty. She smiles sadly and her father notices it. "What's wrong, Delphine? Do you not like it?" Delphine shakes her head, "I like it Papa. I.. just. I-" Delphine swallows a lump and puts on her brave face. "I did something last night, Papa. You will not like it." her father frowned, "what did you do?" Delphine breathed in heavily, and exhaled slowly. "I snuck out." she looks down when she didn't get a response from her father. "I know." Delphine looks up, confused. "I was in my office when you snuck out. I saw you run to Mrs. Sawicki's house and got in a car, who were you with?" he asks. "Cosima." Delphine answers right away. "Is this Cosima a good friend?" Delphine nods her head. "Where did you go?" he asks. "She had a problem and wanted to get ice cream." Maximus nods his head. He wasn't mad at his daughter. He was quite proud. Yes, Delphine had friends back in France but as she got older the only friend that stuck around was Isaac. He was worried that his daughter wasn't making friends. "I'm not mad you snuck out, Delphine. But please, next time do tell me." Delphine nods. "You take care of this car, alright? This is your early graduation gift." he winks. Maximus patted Delphine's shoulder before going back inside the house.

"So this Cosima, is she from your school?" Maximus asks as he sat down on the couch.

"Oui. We are lab partners." Delphine answers as she did the same.

"So what's your yearend project?"

"We haven't really discussed it yet, Papa. But I heard from some people in school that she's a genius."

"Is she? Well, why don't you invite her over for dinner? Let's see how smart this girl is." he smirked.

"Oh, that reminds me. Cosima invited me to dinner with her friends. Can I... go?" she asked, her eyes filled with hope.

"What time will you be back?"

"Uhm- I'm not sure, Papa."

"Alright. I'll give you a time. Be back before midnight. If you're staying late, give me a call."

With this, Delphine had the biggest smile on your face. She got up and hugged her father, "Merci, papa!"

Cosima was munching on the last piece of pizza and flipping through channels when her phone vibrates on the table. She reaches for it and sees a text from Delphine. She quickly unlocked the device and reads Delphine's message.

 **Delphine** : _My papa said I can come with you, but I have to be back before midnight. If not, I have to call him._

Cosima smiles as she types in her reply.

 **Cosima:** _Great! The dinner starts at 7, i'll pick you up 6:30?_

 **D:** _No, I'll pick you up._

 **C:** _Wait, you have a car?_

Cosima waited for Delphine's reply and when she received it, she rolled her eyes when all she got was a smiley face. She checks the time and sighs when she still had a few more hours to kill and no more pizza to eat. She shoots Delphine another message.

 **C:** _Wanna come over now? I can introduce you to my dog. :)_

Delphine smiles at Cosima's message. She types in her reply.

 **D:** _I'll be there in 30. What should I wear for dinner?_

 **C:** _Alright, cool. Casual will do. :)_

Delphine sets her phone down and rushes to the bathroom. Once she was done, she rummages through her cabinet and drawers looking for the right outfit. She goes for her usual white shirt and black bra underneath and then her black skinny jeans paired with black knee high boots. She checks herself in the mirror and smiles. She then grabs her phone and heads downstairs. She knocks on the door to her father's office and pops her head in.

"I'm going to Cosima's house now, papa." he looks up and smiles. "Don't stay out too late, Delphine. Drive safely." She nods her head and gently closes the door. She grabs her car keys from the holder and heads out. She admires her new car from the distance and can't help her excitement. She presses the unlock button and quickly got inside. She starts the car and smiles as the engine comes to life. This car is a badass.

Delphine steps out of her car and into Cosima's doorstep. She rings the doorbell and there was no answer. She tries again and a few seconds later she hears a thud from inside and the door swings open revealing Cosima in a baggy t-shirt and boxers, her glasses in an awkward position making Cosima squint her left eye. "Hey!" she greets Delphine. "Are you okay, Cosima?" she asks. "I'm fine, just fell down the stairs, but I'm okay." Cosima laughs as she steps aside to let Delphine walk in. Cosima closes the door behind her and her eyes fall to Delphine's back as she walked further into the living room. "Are you sure you're okay?" Delphine asks, startling Cosima. "Y-Yeah." she stutters, pushing herself off the door and follows to where Delphine is now sitting.

"Do you want anything? Like, water, coke, orange juice?"

"It's okay, I'm good. So where's your puppy?"

"Oh, right! Dalton!" Cosima calls out and a minute later a wild Labrador Retriever comes rushing in from the kitchen.

"Whoa, boy. Slow down!" Cosima says as the dog launches himself onto her making Cosima fall beside Delphine.

Delphine laughs as Dalton showers Cosima with kisses. She reaches for his head and Dalton immediately turns his head towards Delphine. He stares at her for a while before hopping on the couch and sits between them. He gets comfortable beside Delphine before resting his head on her lap before closing his eyes. Cosima smiles at the two, "I guess he likes you."

"He loves me. He's a cute puppy." says a smiling Delphine, as she strokes the dog's back.

"You do realize he's like, 200 pounds."

"Your point?"

"He's not a puppy. He's a beast. But I love him." Cosima grins, patting Dalton's head.

Cosima stands up, "I'm going to get us something to drink." she says before disappearing into the kitchen. Delphine gently lifts Dalton's head before scooting to the other side and slowly puts a pillow under his head. She stands up to look around.

She walks over to the fireplace and she smiles when her eyes land on a few baby pictures of Cosima. One picture catches her eye. It was another one of Cosima, it looks recent but the dreads and eyeglasses were missing. She stares hard at the picture as she realizes that Cosima looks a lot like Sarah without the dreads and glasses.

Cosima walks back to the living room with two bottles of coke in hand. She clears her throat and Delphine was startled. Cosima smirks.

"You look a lot like Sarah without the dreadlocks and glasses." says Delphine as she walks over to Cosima. Cosima hands her a bottle and they both sit on the couch with Dalton in between. "Yeah, I used to get that a lot."

"So when did you get the dreadlocks?"

Cosima furrows her eyebrows and thinks, "I think, a month ago."

"Why did you get them?"

"I wanted some change?"

"You don't sound so sure."

"Well," Cosima sighs. "You know, the whole thing with my dad and whatever." Delphine reaches for Cosima's hand and gently squeezes it. "We don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry." says Delphine. Cosima looks at her and smiles, "it's okay." Delphine releases her hand and Cosima misses the contact. She pulls herself together and grabs her phone to check the time. She smiles, they still had 3 hours before they leave. "Let's watch a movie."

As the credits roll, Cosima can't stop her emotions from going haywire. She was nearly in tears. Delphine sits their trying not to laugh. "It was so much like the book!" Cosima exclaims. "Yeah, except for the fact that they removed Katniss and Johanna training together." says Delphine. Cosima looks at her in confusion. "Wait. Wait, wait. What the-" Cosima jumps up and runs to her room. When she comes back down, she has the Mockingjay book with her. She sits beside Delphine and rapidly turns the pages.

"Oh my god. I totally missed that one!"

Delphine hums in agreement. "Why did they remove it?!"

Delphine was enjoying Cosima's sudden frustration. "I don't know, Cosima. Ask the screenwriters." she smirks.

"I can't believe this."

Delphine shakes her head and pulls out her phone. She secretly takes a picture of Cosima but the camera betrayed her when it flashed. Cosima's jaw drops and she tries to snatch Delphine's phone. "Delete that!" Cosima demands. Delphine laughs as she takes a good look at Cosima's picture. "Delphine!" Cosima whines and Delphine looks at her, "Pauvre petit chiot." The dreadlocked girl shakes her head, "I don't know what that means! Give me your phone!" but Delphine doesn't budge. Instead, she locks her phone and hides it in her pocket. "Try getting it now." she mocks. Cosima crossed her arm and sank in her seat. "I'll get you for that." she threatens, and Delphine shrugs, "I'm not scared of you." she says before sticking her tongue out.

Cosima reaches for the remote and turns the tv off. Her phone vibrates in her pocket and sees a message from the blonde sitting beside her dog. Cosima opens the message and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god! Delphine! What the hell?! I look ugly!"

Delphine sat in Cosima's bed as she waits for the brunette to finish her shower. She looks around and strangely feels comfortable in Cosima's room despite the mess. She didn't really want to invade Cosima's space but the minute the other went up to shower, Delphine couldn't stand the silence that filled the air downstairs, so she followed. As she made her way upstairs, she admired all the paintings that hang on the wall. There were three bedrooms along the hall, and it wasn't really hard to figure out which was Cosima's because it was the only room with the lights on.

Cosima's room was messy. In fact, Delphine had never witnessed a room this messy, until now. She's not saying her room's not messy but it was tidier than this. Cosima's desk has a huge pile of papers and stacks of books. Beside the desk was a mountain of crumpled papers and bottles of Coke and Red Bull in the trash, her shoes were sitting by the foot of her bed, her laundry basket was full, her xbox controllers were scattered on the floor beside two bean bags. Then suddenly Delphine was interrupted when Cosima stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but her undergarments on and a towel wrapped around her hair. Delphine gulped at the sight. Cosima had a rocking body. Her arms were perfectly toned, she has an awesome set of abs and that made Delphine's mouth go dry. Her eyes wandered south and now she was drooling. Cosima's legs were short but flawless. Her eyes shoots back up when she hears Cosima shriek.

"Oh my god!"

"I'm sorry!"

Cosima calms down once it registers in her head that it was Delphine sitting on her bed. Delphine. In her room. On her bed. Wow, the thoughts that rushed through Cosima's incredibly imaginative brain were endless. Stop it. She chastised herself. "What are you doing up here?" she asks the blonde. Delphine looks at her shyly and answers, "it was very quiet downstairs." then quickly looks away. Cosima looks down her body and goes red. The deepest shade of red to ever exist. She tries to cover herself with her hands to no avail. She drops her hands to her side. Delphine's already seen her anyway. She moves around her room and she could feel Delphine's eyes on her. Cosima smirks and tries to move around more seductively. Meanwhile, Delphine tries her hardest not to stare at Cosima's back, more like Cosima's ass, but her eyes move on their own.

Once Cosima was dressed both girls head downstairs. "You go ahead, I have to leave food for Dalton first." says Cosima. Delphine nods and heads for the front door. Once outside, Delphine shakes her head. The image of Cosima in her undergarments were still in her mind and her imagination's betraying her. To hopefully clear out her head, Delphine walks to her car, and grabs a cigarette from her bag.

"Be a good boy, okay? Don't chew on anything or else mom will kill us both." Cosima says to Dalton, as she looks for her house keys. "Oh, right." she says to herself. She walks over to the kitchen and fishes the keys out of a jar. She turns around to walk back to the living room with Dalton following her. She takes one last look at him before patting his head. "See you later, buddy." Cosima steps out, closes the door behind her and locks it. She turns and her breath immediately got caught in her lungs. Delphine was leaning against her car, smoking, her hair softly flowing with wind. "Damn." she mutters before walking towards the blonde.

"Nice car." Delphine looks at Cosima and smiles, "Merci. Papa gave it to me earlier."

"I thought it was a nice car when I saw it this morning."

"You saw it?"

"Yeah, I parked behind it. Don't you remember?"

Delphine thinks back to earlier this morning. Nothing. She was so lost in her thoughts, anyway. "I must have missed it."

"Yep. Shall we go?" Cosima asks.

Delphine pushes herself off the car and opens the door for Cosima. "Mmm, Ms. Cormier opening doors for me. I can get used to this." Cosima jokes and Delphine pokes her on the side. "Shut up. You opened the door for me this morning. I'm just returning the favor." says Delphine, giving Cosima a wink.

"We're late." Delphine mutters as they walk towards Sarah's doorstep. "It's fine." Cosima knocks on the door and it immediately opens revealing Alison. "You're late." she says, her left eyebrow arched up, and giving Cosima a stern look. Her eyes light up when she sees Delphine. "Oh, Delphine! I'm glad you're joining us tonight." she says, stepping aside to let both girls in. "Thank you." Delphine smiles. "You act like this is your dinner, Alison." Cosima laughs, but her laugh quickly fades as Alison turns to her with a death glare. "Don't rub your habits on, Delphine. Come on, we're almost starting."

Cosima frowns when they reach the kitchen. Half of their friends wasn't even there yet. "Where's the others?" she asks. "They'll be here in a minute." Alison replies as she checks the chicken in the oven. "Where's Sarah?"

"Oi. 'bout time you came." Sarah greets from behind.

"Hey," Cosima smiles.

"Mrs. S said you'd be bringing blondie. What's up, Delphine."

Delphine smiles, "allo."

"So where is everyone?" Cosima asks again.

"Felix and Tony are upstairs. As for Scott, I don't know. You text that nerd. Helena's still showering. S is in the garage." says Sarah, as she walks towards the fridge to grab a bottle of beer. She was about to open it when Alison steals it from her. "Oi!"

"Dinner hasn't even started yet, Sarah."

"Lay off, Alison. It's just one beer." she says before stealing back the bottle and Alison rolls her eyes.

"Get some for yourselves, alright? I'll be in the back."

"Do you want some?" Cosima turns to Delphine.

"You two are not drinking before dinner."

"Come on, Ali. You let Sarah off the hook. So, do you want some?"

Delphine looks at Cosima then at Alison, then back to Cosima. Truth be told, Delphine hasn't drank any beer in her life so this would be the first. "You don't drink beer, don't you?" said Cosima as if she just read Delphine's thought. "Oui." Cosima smiles, "It's okay, you don't have to be shy about it." Cosima grabs a beer for herself. She walks Delphine to the living room, "you can stay here. I'll just talk to Sarah for a bit. Is that okay?" Delphine nods. After Cosima had left, Delphine walks back to the kitchen.

"Hello again, Delphine." Alison smiles as she puts placemats on the table. "Do you need my help?" Delphine asks. Alison's smile grew wider and she nods. "The plates are up there." she points on the third cabinet, and so Delphine moves and reaches for the plates.

"Hey, Sarah." Cosima greets as she sits beside Sarah on the porch. Cosima reached into her pocket and lit up a joint. Sarah grabbed it from her after her first hit. They spend a minute or two in silence until Sarah spoke up. "How's life, Cos?"

"I don't wanna get into it, but if you must know, I'm surprisingly doing well."

"And does this have anything to do with blondie?"

"What? No- what the hell are you talking about?"

" Nothing. Just seems like you two've been hanging around most of the time."

"So? She's new Sarah, what does it matter if I show her around?"

"Show her around at midnight?" Cosima's head snapped towards Sarah. "Yeah, S told me."

Cosima sighs, "of course she did."

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know. I might. She's just- she's different."

"Different how?" Sarah presses.

"I can't explain it, okay? She's making me feel things I never felt before towards another person."

Sarah hums in response. "What about Shay?"

Cosima sighs and takes a huge gulp of her beer before answering, "I don't know what Shay and I are anymore. One minute we're good, the next we're fighting over stupid little things."

"How long have you been together?"

"6 months. I don't know. Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Last question. Ain't she comin' back on Monday?"

Cosima gasps. "I totally forgot about that. Hmm, yeah. We fought over that too, you know. She wanted me to be at the airport but I have a big quiz coming up the same day and it's my dad's 40th so I told her I can't."

"And?"

"And she refuses to understand."

Sarah was about to give Cosima an opinion but the door behind them slides open. "There she is!" Felix and Tony says in unison. Both men tackle Cosima until the three of them falls to the ground leaving Sarah laughing her ass off and Cosima screaming 'help' at the top her lungs. A few seconds later Alison comes out running followed by Delphine. "What on earth is going?" Alison asks with concern. Cosima, Felix, and Tony grin at her while Sarah shrugged and downed her beer. "I thought you were being murdered." Cosima grins, "I love you too, Alison." Alison rolls her eyes before walking back inside urging Delphine to accompany her. Delphine and Cosima's eyes met and they both flash each other a sweet smile before Delphine follows Alison inside.

"Someone's whipped." says Tony as he nudges Cosima's arm.

"Shut up Tony." She replies giving him a shove.

"Ooh, is our little Cosima in love?" Felix teases.

"Guys, come on. Stop." Cosima whines.

Before Felix and Tony could join forces, Sarah speaks up. "Piss off, you bleeding idiots or you won't get your weekly supply courtesy of Cosima." and with that, Felix and Tony shut their mouths. Cosima turns to Sarah and mouths 'thanks'.

After roughly 20 minutes, everyone gathered in the living room. Helena finished her bubble bath, Scott finally arrived. His reason for being late was that his mother wouldn't let him go, he had to make a deal with her. And finally, Mrs. S has finally got her truck fixed. After greeting each other with friendly insults, they all walked to the kitchen where Alison, Mrs. S, and Delphine were waiting.

"Finally!" Alison raises her hands, "everyone grab your seats." Cosima and Delphine chose to sit in front of each other. Sarah sat on Cosima's left while Helena sits on her right and beside Helena was Alison. Scott, Tony, and Felix all sat next to each other. Mrs. S stood up with her glass in hand, "Here's to another great year for us ladies and gents. And let's properly welcome Delphine into your circle of friends." Delphine blushed as everyone raised their glasses towards her, "cheers!"

Everyone started eating and the table was filled with chatter. Cosima and Delphine kept stealing glances at one another as Mrs. S chatted Delphine. When the older woman excused herself, Helena spoke up, her mouth full. "You- sestra. You like French puppy?" Cosima laughs, "what?" Helena swallows her food and downs a glass of water. "Do you like blonde girl?" Cosima stares at her wide eyed and Delphine laughs. Apparently, everyone heard Helena ask the question and suddenly the table was dead silent. Once the question registers in Cosima's head, she smiles and turns to Delphine. "Yeah, I mean, what's not to like, right?" and Delphine turns into a puddle of tomato sauce, while everyone glances at one another, Felix quietly reaching into his pocket and grabbing a $20 bill, handing it to Tony's already open palm under the table, and Sarah and Helena high fiving behind Cosima's chair.

The rest of the dinner goes well, there's their silly banters and intense debate over whatever stupid thing comes to their minds, chilling at the back porch, passing joints, it was fun and Delphine was glad she could come. She didn't experience any of these back in Paris. Her friends liked to stay in and have sleepovers and talk about boys. She enjoyed them at first, but as time goes by, she grew tired of it and eventually stopped going. So all of this, was new to her and she's loving every minute of it specially with Cosima by her side.


End file.
